


Subconscious

by stjarna



Series: Season 4 - Coda Challenge [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All mistakes are my own, Coda, F/M, Meta, Post S04E11 "Wake Up", Speculation, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: A little bit of Post S04E11 "Wake Up" speculation. 'Cause I like it when Fitzsimmons figure stuff out.





	

He’s hunched over his tablet, deeply in thought.

She knows exactly what he’s working on.

Slowly she walks over and places her hand on his shoulder.

He looks at her.

“How’s it going?” she asks warmly.

He scoffs. “With every door that I open, I seem to be getting one step closer to the abyss.”

“Oh Fitz,” she replies sadly. “You have to stop blaming yourself.”

“No I don’t,” he counters quietly, his eyes sad and serious. “This was my fault. I was closest to him. I was _working_ with him. I should have notices that he was up to something, that he was tampering with AIDA’s programming, that he built a bloody LMD of himself!”

He slams his hand on the tablet in front of him.

She squeezes his shoulder. “You _did_ notice something! If you hadn’t continued to poke around even though your girlfriend had told you not to, we wouldn’t have found out that _Radcliffe_ and _not_ the Darkhold had changed AIDA’s program. If it weren’t for you, we would be completely unaware that the Radcliffe we had in our holding cell was an LMD.”

Jemma stretches out her hand. Fitz sighs and grabs it, allowing her to pull him up.

She cups his face and kisses him gently, while he wraps his arms loosely around her waist.

“He fooled _all_ of us, Fitz,” Jemma tries to reassure him. “You were the only one who looked through him. Stop blaming yourself and focus on that!”

He nods quietly.

There’s something in his eyes, telling her that something is occupying his mind.

“What is it?” she asks straightforward.

“What if he replaced someone else?” Fitz whispers quietly.

Jemma straightens up in shock at the thought.

“We know someone leaked information from this base, and it couldn’t have been AIDA’s severed head,” Fitz adds. “And… and from what I can tell, the program of Radcliffe’s LMD… it works on a subconscious level.”

“You mean?”

“I don’t think the LMD knew it was an LMD.”

Jemma’s mouth gapes slightly ajar, her eyes wandering aimlessly, trying to process what Fitz just told her.

Then she looks at him, the concern in his eyes, the panic.

“Are you worried that you’re an LMD?” she asks, feeling her heart rate rise.

He chuckles. “I ran a full check on myself already,” he remarks, reaching behind to grab his tablet from the table and handing it to her. “I’m all flesh and blood,” he says.

Jemma stares at Fitz’s medical data and scans, slowly feeling her adrenaline returning to more normal levels.

“I don’t think he would have had much opportunity to replace me,” she mumbles to herself. “Although I’m certainly going to run a check just to be sure,” she adds, tilting her head slightly.

The corners of his mouth quirk into a smile. “Yeah, I wasn’t really concerned about you,” he admits. “Although I’m glad you wanna run tests anyways.”

His gaze falls to the floor.

“May,” Jemma mutters in shock.

She sees him nod silently in agreement.

“He had access to her brain scans, her memories, they’re all stored in the scans from the Framework,” she continues her analysis.

“She was alone at his place on several occasions,” Fitz adds. “And she was—”

“—at the meeting that Nadeer seems to have known about,” Jemma wraps up.

They stare at each other.

“We have a potential spy among us—” Jemma begins.

“—who doesn’t even know she’s spying on us,” Fitz concludes.


End file.
